Kids, Teenagers, Friendship, Love
by lwrightstone
Summary: They all knew each other. Rose, Chris, Jack, David, Martha, Mickey, Amy, River, Matt, Rory and all their parents. They DID live on the same street after all. But what started as an ordinary friendship, all the different age groups, grew into something amazing! And nobody knew... Except their parents of course. They'd been planning weddings since the kids had met!


**I don't know how far I'll take this, so I'm putting it under complete because drabbles are almost always complete in one chapter. Mistaken Hero and Piper McWhat? Will be finished. Just not yet. I got this idea from another fanfic that I can't find. So, if you came up with something similar, leave a comment or PM me. Because I'm american, I'm changing their country to america because I don't feel like looking up british words. (Plus its easier to say where they live, considering I live where they do in this story).**

**I OWN NO DOCTOR WHO NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!**

"Rose! Rose! Guess what!"

Thirteen year old Rose laughed,"What is it, David?" she asked the younger David Smith,"Does Chris need my help again?"

David frowned, upset that her mind had immediately gone to his older brother. "Noooo! I found a _toad!_" he exclaimed, quickly forgeting the discrepancy,"And Matt won't leave it alone!"

Rose followed her long time neighbor to his house next door, where he lived with his brothers, Christopher and Mathew. Chris was thirteen and had been Rose's best friend since she was five and the brothers had moved in. Matt was six and got into _everything_. This wasn't the first time that Rose (their babysitter when Chris was at his science club) was called to stop him messing with things. The toad wasn't a big deal, but their mother, Idris, would have to clean up after him. David was eight and just starting to grow out of the 'girls have cooties' stage in life.

As she was dragged through the house, Rose waved at the six month pregnant Idris with a smile and was greeted by a not- unheard of sight in the Smith household. Matt was chasing after the toad, on all fours, covered in mud, as Chris watched amusedly from the swings, forgotten book in hand.

"Matt! What _do _you think you're doing?" she exclaimed, once in hearing distance. Both brothers in the yard jumped. As Matt turned around sheepishly, Chris buried his face in his book, pretending he'd never looked up.

"Sorry, Rose", the smallest boy answered.

"Quite right, too", replied Rose,"Your poor mother will have to clean that! C'mere". She pulled the child to his feet and took him inside to wash him up. Idris had left a note on the counter saying that she'd gone to take a nap upstairs. Luckily, the bathroom with a tub was downstairs. Matt dragged his feet, but eventually got into the tub, where Rose washed the mud off and put his clothes in the washing machine.

By the time Matt was done, Chris was inside, reading while David colored at the table, as it had started raining. Matt quickly joined in as Rose sat on the couch with Chris.

"Hey, Chris", she started.

He smiled brightly at her,"Hello, Rose. How's Rory?"

She smiled back,"He's doing better. The doctor says that the cold should be cleared up by tomorrow, which is good, considering the annual bonfire this weekend". Rory was Rose's five year old brother. He'd had a bad cold for the past week and it was just starting to clear up.

"Anyway, Rose, I hear that a new family is moving into the Noble's old house".

"Really?" the blonde gasped,"That house has been empty for years! Remember how Donna used to follow Jack and us around?"

Chris said,"I remember alright, but I bet she doesn't. She was only four".

"Anyway, who's moving in?" asked Rose, looking curious. They lived on a small side street sort of in the country of Pennsylvania, and they hardly ever got new people around here.

Chris shrugged,"Not sure. I just know that they have two small kids, about Matt's age. Maybe they'll be friends".

"Definitely not as close as Rory is, though. Those two have practically known each other from birth", answered the other teenager. Chris laughed, then Rose started to giggle, and soon they were both laughing, for no real reason.

David threw a glance over his shoulder at them. It was a well known fact that he had a crush on Rose and was jealous whenever she paid more attention to Chris than him.

Rose and Chris continued talking until it was time for Rose to leave. She bade the brothers goodbye and was halfway out the door when Chris appeared with an umbrella.

"You do know that it's still raining out there, right?" he asked, grinning.

"Well, yes, but it's not _that _long of a walk. I live next door!" she exclaimed.

Chris replied,"But, it's still a _bit_ of a walk. How about I walk you back?"

Rose agreed and soon they were on their merry way, trekking back through the small grove of trees between the two houses, umbrella held over the both of them.

Once at Rose's house, Chris left Rose at her door, waving goodbye as he headed back to his house. She unlocked the door and was greeted with a small brown haired projectile crashing into her at speeds that a marathon runner would be jealous of.

"Rose, Rose, you're home!"exclaimed Rory, obviously feeling much better.

"Yep, I'm home, Rory. Chris says hi and Matt hopes that you're all better so that you can play with him soon".

Rory pouted,"I _am_ all better. Mommy just won't let me go play!" He crossed his arms and looked angry for a couple seconds before brightening up again.

"Did you see the big trucks down the street?" asked the five year old as they entered the kitchen where Jackie was making dinner.

"No, I didn't. Were they at the Nobles' old house? I heard that someone was moving in there soon", replied Rose.

"Darn right, you did!" exclaimed Jackie,"Single father with two daughters. I heard he's cute".

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed, british accent still showing from when she'd moved to the backroads of Pennsylvania from Britain with Jackie before Rory was born.

"Anyway, we should greet them. As I was just saying to Karen the other day, we should always be nice to our neighbors, considering that they could make our lives _awful _with just a few actions", said Jackie, "Well, that and the fact that you can borrow things from them". Rose shook her head with an exasperated laugh, knowing that her Mum would never change.

"Anyway dears, dinner's almost ready, so Rose you set the table and Rory you go sit down, you're still sick", said their Mum, not even turning around. Rory complied without argument, not wanting to set the table. Rose stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his right back at her.

"Stop it you two", said Jackie with the classic 'eyes in the back of her head' mother trick. Rose grumbled but set the table. As soon as the spagetti was ready, they all sat down and ate it.

Later, Rose sat in her bed, reading a book.

"Lights out, sweetie", said Jackie, peeking her head into the teenager's room.

"But, Mum!"

"Go to sleep, Rose Tyler!" Jackie's voice turned stern. Rose sighed, but obliged.

Two days later, Rose, Chris and Jack (who lived in the house behind Chris's and could climb over the fence that the two properties shared) were walking up to the Nobles' old house, where the vehicles had finally stopped driving in and out.

"So, Chris", started Jack, smirking,"I saw this girl at the mall and-" he was cut off.

"No!" yelled Chris,"We are _not _starting this again!" Rose laughed as Jack looked downtrodden and Chris looked exasperated. This was the third time that Jack had started this conversation. The first time, Rose had ended up blushing bright red and covering her face with her hands as Chris frantically tried to get Jack to stop talking. The second time was now always know as the **Unmentionable Conversation.**

"Anyway, what do we say?" asked Rose as she finally stopped laughing.

Chris shrugged,"I dunno. Something brilliant, no doubt".

Jack snickered,"Brilliant? Ha! Yeah right!"

Chris looked wounded,"Excuse me?" All three teenagers ended up laughing at the look on his face as it was just so _sad_.

Finally, they got to the big old house that the new family had moved into. It was pretty big. They remembered that Donna had lived there with her parents and grandparents and brother and they still had an extra room. The family moving in must be quite big.

Jack ended up knocking on the door, calling them sissies. A stern woman with curly blonde hair answered, looking stressed. "Yes, yes, what do you want?" she asked.

Chris grinned,"Hello, I'm Christopher Smith and this is Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness. We're your new neighbors and our parents sent us up to say hello".

The woman scowled down at them, but invited them in anyway,"Pardon the mess, we _did _just finish moving in. Would you like to meet the children?"

Rose smiled politely,"Sure, ma'am. I have a little brother and Chris has two, so children don't bother us".

"GIRLS!" she called up the stairs. Two voices answered back,"Coming!" Little feet scampered down the steps, revealing a small girl with straight red hair and another slightly taller girl with puffy dirty blonde hair who was slightly taller. They stumbled to a stop in front of the teenagers, the ginger almost falling over.

The woman gave an almost pleasant look,"This is my daughter, River", her expression soured,"And this is my niece, Amelia Pond. I'm Sharon, by the way. You can call me Ms. Song".

"Hello", said the three teenagers in unison. Ms. Song gave them a weird look before stalking off down the hall.

Rose greeted the children,"Hello there".

They waved back excitably,"Hello!"

They talked for a bit and became acquainted. But it wasn't until the bonfire three days later, that a truly _beautiful_ friendship began.

The friendship of Matt, Amy, River and Rory.


End file.
